Blooming Romance - Flollow High School AU
by SimplyleeZ
Summary: Young Aaron (Hollow) starts a new school and quickly makes friends but once a beautiful blond boy (Fluke) who is way out of his league catches his eye how will this pan out? (Tbh I have no idea myself).
Starting a new school is never easy; a new place, new work, new people and that means making new friends too, something that Aaron never liked due to his quiet and reserved nature. His mother offered to drop him off on his first day to avoid the hassle of the bus only to encounter the masses of people in the yard, hanging in many gangs of students of varying ages. 'Good luck' and 'have a nice day' was heard from his mother before Aaron slammed the car door shut as he slung his backpack over one shoulder.

The building was huge, intimidating even, as Aaron continued through the yard and in through a set of double doors; pulling his timetable out of his blazer pocket, which included extra notes such as his form room, he glared at the map on the wall trying to figure out where he was going. Sighing he continued through hallways, glancing from his timetable to room numbers placed on doors. He wandered before he approached a staircase, the left staircase in the main block he assumes; double checking the paper in his hands uncertainly.

Before he knew it there was an energetic blond running down the stairs, practically skidding to a stop and still managing to crash into Aaron and knock the papers out of his hands. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" the blond boy apologised but was accompanied with a bubbly laugh that made Aaron smile, the other began picking up the sheets of paper on the floor; "sorry if I'm just being ignorant but I haven't seen you around before have I?" he spoke softly, returning the papers into Aaron's hands but yet not removing his own.

"No, I'm new here." Aaron spoke in almost a whisper, as if he was afraid the occasional student or teacher passing would hear their conversation as it felt important, "it's my first day". "Okay, well uh welcome I suppose, I'm Will" the blond introduced himself before removing his hands from the papers and rushing off with a quick 'bye'. Aaron shuffled his papers back into the correct order as he ascended the stairs, to where he presumed his form room would be.

He found his form room pretty easily and walked in to see his form teacher, a fairly short woman who looked about forty five he would say if he had to guess and it looked like she taught maths from the decoration of the room; also in the room were eight girls sitting huddled in the back corner laughing and three boys sitting on the front tables who occasionally glanced at Aaron making him feel slightly uneasy.

He walked unconfidently to the front desk and told the teacher, Mrs Pine, who he was; which she responded by giving him more sheets of paper and telling him to go sit with the 3 boys in the room since there was a spare seat on the four seat table. Aaron took a seat quietly and began rummaging through his papers while the three boys continued talking, he couldn't help but listen in and noticed they were talking about WoW to which he smiled lightly at.

Their conversation seemed to slow down as they glanced more towards Aaron, to which he felt self conscious and guilty for listening in on their conversations, nevertheless he smiled towards them and then turned away. Only moments later the short haired brunet of the group sat down abruptly next to him sideways on the chair, his arm resting on the table so his hand rested on the side of his face which slightly disturbed the placement of his glasses on his face.

The silence was almost uncomfortable as he felt eyes on him, he was being studied. Aaron glanced over to the slouching male and found his other two friends, a long haired brunet who looked very short in comparison to the ginger next to him, were talking among themselves. His eyes focused back on the male in the chair in front of him who only seemed to be leaning closer, Aaron opened his mouth to question him but only to be cut off by a question of his own that made him smile - 'so, do you like WoW?'. Aaron knew it wasn't going to be that difficult to make friends.


End file.
